Dolor durante los Años
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [SetoxJoey] Sufre un accidente luego de una discucion, pero lo que nunca podia creer es qeu luego de tanto tiempo, de su ultima pelea, volveria a verlo. Y fuera quien lo rescatara.


**Recuerdos. Encuentros inesperados.**

** Yu-Gi-Oh SetoxJoey **

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

Sintió calidez, sintió que esta sobre algo suave. Apenas podía mover su cuerpo. Todo le dolía, cabeza, cuerpo, los ojos. Todo. Sintió no muy lejos de donde estaba, como si una chimenea estuviera encendida. El quemar de la madera hacia ruido. Sintió que alguien estaba allí, sintió el aroma a café caliente, y un perfume que hacia mucho que no sentía.

Se movió, pero sintió una punzada en su hombro derecho, donde estaba apoyado. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios. Sintió calidez en su frente, como si alguien lo estuviera acariciando. Abrió sus ojos, apenas, pero pudo distinguir una pequeña sombra, unos puntos azules, como el cielo. Cerro sus ojos, y sin darse cuenta, una lagrima corrió por su rostro. Tanto dolía recordar.

Cuanto había dormido, no sabia, pero cuando volvió a abrir nuevamente sus ojos, todo estaba en penumbras, salvo aquel hogar de leña que iluminaba apenas el lugar. Vio a alguien frente a ella, recostado en el sofá del lugar. Estaba cubierto por una manta de lana liviana.

Intento levantarse, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Otro gemido salió de sus labios. Aquel hombre se movió, pensó que lo había despertado, pero no, se dio vuelta para acomodarse nuevamente.

Cerro sus ojos, quería recordar lo que había pasado. Vagamente, las imágenes que iba en su auto, se había peleado con su... mmmmm quinta novia del año ... Aja, le había reprochado falta de atención, de cariño, hasta lo había acusado, de haber nombrado a otra , cuando estaba haciéndole el amor o cuando dormía y hablaba sin darse cuenta. Iba tan rápido en aquellas montañas, que no se había percatado que el camino estaba muy resbaloso, y no pudo frenar a tiempo en aquella vuelta. Poso su mano vendada en su frente, le dolía la cabeza, solo pudo distinguir a alguien que lo sacaba del auto, luego ... nada.

- Te duele??? – una voz gruesa lo hizo voltearse. Encontrándose con dos pupilas azules.

- Duele ... – dijo en un murmullo. Vio al hombre acercase, lentamente, para luego arrodillarse ante él. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido – Kaiba ...??? ...

- Vaya ... Cachorro, pensé que luego de ese golpe ... te volverías mas lento de lo que eras antes ... – una semi sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Jeje ... – sonrió despacio, cerro sus ojos para luego tomarse la cabeza - ... De todas las personas del mundo tenia que llegar a encontrarte aquí ... en las montañas ... jejeje ... – El CEO sonrió, parecía que el golpe de la cabeza no había sido tan grave como pensaba.

- Digamos que te estrellaste en uno de mis árboles ... perro ... – se giro, para luego acercar una silla al costado de la cama.

- De tu árbol??? – pregunto desorientado.

- Aja ... Estas en mi cabaña ... – hizo una pausa para encender un cigarrillo - ... Te desviaste del camino principal ... y terminaste en el camino de mi residencia ... – ambos se quedaron en silencio - ... Que sucedió??? ... Wheeler ... Por la forma que quedo el auto, o tenias prisa ... o algo sucedió y no te diste cuenta por donde ibas ... – volvió a tomar el cigarrillo, para tirar el humo a un costado. El rubio se cubrió sus ojos.

- Digamos ... que no me di cuenta de nada ... jejeje – hizo una risa falsa, para luego mirarlo a los ojos - ... A todo esto ... porque estoy aquí ... Si no mal recuerdo, nosotros nunca fuimos amigos ... y la ultima vez que nos vimos ... jeje ... terminaste con la nariz rota ... – una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, aun recordaba el rostro del CEO.

- Ah ... eso ... – toco su nariz - ... Aun me la debes ... perro ... y te aseguro que un día de estos me la cobrare ... – volvió a pitar su cigarrillo pero sonriente

- Sabes lo gracioso? ... que ya ni recuerdo porque habíamos peleado ... – Joey miro el techo, sus ojos mostraban melancolía.

- Te amo ... – el ojiazul dijo seriamente, a lo que Joey abrió sus ojos, mirándolo sorprendido

- Que dijiste??? – casi grito

- Te amo ... – el silencio se volvió incomodo, hasta que el ojiazul volvió hablar mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero - ... Eso fue el motivo por el cual me golpeaste ... – se recostó en la silla, para mirarlo a los ojos - ... Recuerdo que ese día te habías declarado a Mai Valantain ... esa peliteñida odiosa ... – sonrió, al ver el gesto de desagrado del rubio - ... Ese mismo día tu hermana se había acercado para decirme que yo le gustaba ... y como la había rechazado ... Tu viniste a reprochándomelo ... porque era tan frió y mas con alguien tan dulce como Serenity ... Y lo único que hice fue sonreírte ... tomarte de la cintura ... y decir esas dos palabras ... para luego besarte ... – sus ojos estaba posados en aquellos color miel, sonreía, recordaba cada detalle de ese día, como si hubiera sido ayer. Aun así, luego del resultado, estaba contento. Luego de Diez años lo había vuelto a ver. Joey por otro lado, no sabia que decir, en realidad había olvidado ese detalle, de porque el golpe. Empezó a reírse, no sabia porque, si era por recordarlo o por sentirse nervioso allí, en un lugar tan cálido, y solitario. Con aquel hombre que le había confesado su amor, hacia tiempo.

- Realmente lo había olvidado ... jajajaja ... – se sintió estúpido ante Kaiba - ... Ay ... neko ... sabes hace cuanto que no me reía así ... jijijiji – se cubrió su rostro con una mano, para luego agarrarse el estomago con la otra. Se había tentado.

- Veo que te sientes mejor ... inu-chan ... – el ojiazul se levanto de su asiento, para luego desaparecer por una puerta cercana de donde ellos estaban. Joey se incorporo un poco, para luego mirar bien a su alrededor. Vio a un costado, la chimenea, una grande, lo suficiente para dar calor a todo el lugar. Frente a ella, había un gran sofá rustico, con una pequeña mesa baja. Dos sillones a los costados. Un escritorio cerca de la ventana, y la cama frente a esta. Donde el estaba, miro a su otro costado encontrándose con una gran pared, con libros, algunos cuadros y una pequeña foto. Donde se podía ver a Kaiba y Mokuba cuando eran niños. Se levanto pesadamente, se acerco al estante, y tomo el pequeño portarretrato.

- A Mokuba le hubiera gustado verte ... – la vos del CEO se escucho detrás de el, haciéndolo gemir del susto. Dejo la foto, para luego tomar una de las tazas con café que le ofrecía.

- Cuantos años hace que murió??? – pregunto sin darse cuenta.

- Cinco años ... se cumple hoy – Kaiba bajo su vista, para luego sentarse en donde había estado antes.

- Me hubiera gustado haber estado allí ... – murmuro despacio.

- Pero el no quiso ... – sonrió melancólicamente - ... Ni a mi me dejo estar cuando todo sucedió ... Me entere justo dos días antes ... – Miro su taza, la cual reflejaba sus ojos, con ganas de llorar - ... Irónico ... Siendo mi querido hermano ... y no pude percatarme ... que estaba enfermo ... – Joey volvió a la cama, sentándose frente a Kaiba

- Nadie lo sabia ... – le dijo dejando la taza en el suelo y arrodillándose ante él - ... Ni Yugi quien había sido su compañero de universidad ... y compartían el departamento ... no lo sabia ... – El CEO lo miro a los ojos, los había extrañado tanto. Dejo su taza en la mesa de noche, y sin decir nada tomo el rostro del rubio y lo beso. Fue algo suave, sincero y dulce, apenas podía sentirlos. Se separo lentamente, para mirar el rostro del ojiazul, poseía lagrimas

- Lo siento ... – se levanto de allí dejando al rubio desorientado

- No importa ... – dijo sonriente - ... Además ... necesitabas desahogarte ... no te culpo ... – se volvió a acostar, sentía el cuerpo todo resentido.

El lugar se torno silencioso, Joey cerro sus ojos. Pensaba en Mokuba, aquel niño tan sonriente, tan alegre y carismático, todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor. Había muerto por una enfermedad crónica. Todos se habían enterado el día que lo internaron, se había desmayado en la universidad. Dos días después, moría junto a su hermano y su amigo Yugi. El no había podía ir al funeral ni nada, estaba en los estados unidos, trabajando como fotógrafo.

Abrió sus ojos, y busco a Kaiba. Estaba recostado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el fuego. No podía creer que el gran CEO, el dueño de los tres poderosos Ojiazul, estaba tan frágil, ante el recuerdo de su hermano. Había visto fotos, de el y sus amigos, en el funeral. Había visto fotos de negocios realizados exitosamente luego de eso. Y siempre vio sus ojos fríos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Irónico había sido el destino, justo el día que se cumplía cinco años de la muerte de su amigo, se había peleado con su ... por así llamarla ... novia ... y encontrarse con aquel hombre que se había peleado porque había dicho que lo amaba. Concentro su vista en aquel muchacho, que soñoliento miraba el fuego.

- Que hora es??? – pregunto llamando la atención

- Las doce menos cinco ... – dijo Kabia despacio, sin quitar la vista en el fuego

- Acuéstate conmigo ... – dijo despacio, pero lo suficiente, para que el otro lo escuchara. Lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- Que dijiste perro???

- Que te acuestes a mi lado ... – y antes que pudiera dejarlo hablar - ... Es tarde ... hace frió ... y por lo visto esta incomodo dormir en ese sofá ... ya que todo el día yo he ocupado la cama ... – se corrió un poco, haciéndole lugar - ... Ahora ... Seto Kaiba ... acuéstate ... estarás mejor ... – el CEO no dijo nada, solo se levanto, se descalzo, para luego acostarse junto a Joey.

Se quedaron así, uno junto al otro. Kaiba estaba boca arriba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no estaba dormido. Por otro lado, el rubio le daba la espalda. Quería abrazarlo, quería sentirlo entre sus brazos. A pesar de los años, aun lo seguían queriendo. Recordó, el día después que lo había golpeado, la risa de Mokuba era muy contagiosa, y a pesar del dolor, lo había encontrado divertido.

Luego de eso, había dejado Japón, para viajar a los Estados Unidos, había conseguido un buen socio, para llevar su empresa a ese país. Nadie le conoció pareja, ni siquiera lo habían visto con alguien. No negaba no haber tenido algún encuentro con un amante de turno, hombres para ser exactos. Había regresado a Japón luego de tres años, se había instalado en Tokio y luego había conseguido mudarse a Suiza.

Conocía la carrera del cachorro, era uno de los mejores fotógrafos de modelos que había en todo el continente asiático. Había conseguido un buen contrato en América, quien no lo dudo y se mudo allí luego de dos años de trabajar en Japón.

Se coloco de costado, mirando su espalda. No sabia que lo encontraría en ese lugar tan apartado, en su escondite como lo llamaba su Vicepresidente. Quien era el único amigo que conocía todas sus cosas, debilidades y fuertes. Sonrió, ese Méndez, lo tenia al tanto de todo, hasta de la vida de sus ex compañeros.

No pudo contenerse y acaricio despacio las hebras doradas, temía despertarlo. Pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio voltearse y encontrarse con aquellos ojos miel.

- Lo lamento ... no quise despertarte ... – dijo despacio, para luego intentar levantarse. Pero las manos del cachorro lo sujetaron. Pidiéndole que no se valla. Se acomodo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sabes lo que es gracioso? – Joey le decía mientas se acercaba aun mas - ... Que hoy me había peleado con mi ... – hizo un gesto de desagrado, en forma infantil - ... pareja ... del momento ...porque la había llamado ... neko ... – sonri

- Neko ...???

- Si ... jijijiji ... y me dijo : Y quien es esa Neko que tanto llamas por las noches ... y me tiro un zapato ... A lo cual le dije ... : no se de quien estas hablando ... Ella estaba furiosa, y me dijo ... a tu neko que tanto gimes ... – Joey lo contaba tan gracioso, que el CEO no se contuvo, volvió a tomar su rostro, besándolo.

Esta vez el beso era mas profundo. Esta vez no solo mordisqueo sus labios, sino que su lengua lamía donde lo hacia. Joey cerro sus ojos, dejándose hacer. Kaiba acerco al rubio tomándolo por la cintura, metió sus mano por debajo de aquel suéter de lana, encontrándose una piel tan suave y cálida. No dejo de besarlo, cuando empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, ni cuando se lo empezó a sacar. El rubio también estaba concentrado en lo suyo, despojándolo de la ropa que llevaba. Los movimientos de ambos eran lentos, pero excitantes. No supieron en que momento, pero ambos terminaron desnudos. El ojiazul besaba cada parte de esa piel blanca, haciéndolo gemir con cada contacto. Eran tan placentero tenerlo, amoldándose como barro en sus manos, que pronto llegarían al clímax rápidamente. Lo fue preparando lentamente, aunque no sabia si aguantaría mucho. Los ojos del rubio lo miraron tan deseosos, tan cálidos, que lo beso de tal manera, que casi no sintió cuando entro en su cuerpo. El movimiento era tan lento, tan delicioso, que no duraron mucho, ambos gimieron sus nombres.

Quedaron exhaustos, abrazados, a oscuras. El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido. Joey fue el primero en moverse, buscando sus ojos.

- Sabes algo gracioso? – le dijo mientras lo besaba despacio.

- Mmmm ... - respondió mientras lo atraía mas a su cuerpo

- Cuando te golpee ... fue porque ... – su voz se sintió casi avergonzada - ... te habías tardado tanto en decirme esas ... palabras ... – lo ultimo lo dijo en casi un murmullo, apenas audible.

- ... - el CEO arqueo su ceja, para luego tumbarse sobre el rubio, sujetándolo sus manos por sobre su cabeza - ... Bueno ... entonces ... tomare eso como una confesión ... y esto como un castigo ... – sonrió maliciosamente, para luego besarlo.

- Seto ... me amas ...??? – dijo despacio, mientas tenia sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

- Claro ... siempre lo he hecho ... – lo beso despacio, con ternura, para luego empezar a moverse sobre el.

La noche estaba avanzada, pero para ellos, todo recién empezaba.

Fin ... nn


End file.
